


歇桐

by 3000



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强制爱 强强 清冷受 美人攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3000/pseuds/3000
Summary: 虐 受 器 大 活 好 美 人 攻 x 敏 感 体 质 不 服 软 清 冷 受强强 强掰弯 强制爱   下药囚禁各种play   不换攻受不逆CP he微博@三千有猫“雨歇梧桐泪乍收，遣怀翻自忆从头。”





	歇桐

《歇桐》1

纪 云 醒 × 陆 犹 青

文/三千 @三千有猫

虐 受 器 大 活 好 美 人 黑 道 老 大 攻 x 敏 感 体 质 不 服 软 刑 警 清 冷 受

强强

强掰弯 强制爱 下药囚禁各种play 不换攻受不逆CP

“雨歇梧桐泪乍收，遣怀翻自忆从头。”

本章有下yao和震dong棒 不能接受请现在出去。

黑云翻滚在苍穹之下，私人会所窗帘紧闭，布满各种道具的房间中央，一个男人被强制跪在地上。

“陆犹青。三个月前来调查七二二事件。”男人穿着绕着陆犹青走过，吧嗒的皮鞋落地声在寂寥的房间像鼓点一样宣判着危殆的气氛。

“不小心查太深了吧？岳连那个废物搞出来的七二二碎尸案被你查清楚也不是什么大事。而你...”纪云醒停在陆犹青面前，勾起他苍白清秀的脸蛋：“小狼崽，你可是管太多了啊。”

陆犹青盯着纪云醒的眼睛，清冷的声音听不出一丝畏惧：“你们他妈做的那些事我都记录存档了，即使今天你杀了我，户局明天也能收到那些证据。”

“户局？”陆犹青笑着拿出手机，在通讯录里找了个号码，拨打过去，按下免提：

“纪云醒？你又给老子捅了什么篓子？”电话那边户局深沉的男声在空旷的房间回响。

“你们是不是派来个调查722的？”纪云醒皱了皱眉。

“嗯。陆犹青？怎么？”

“借我两天，完整还你。”

“操，你小子他妈想干什么？！”户局的音量猛地提高。

“他，查出了我那笔交易。”纪云醒刻意加重了“交易”二字。

户局揉了揉眉头，起身翻出了陆犹青的资料：“纪云醒，他陆犹青我们局里是底子最干净的新人了。这个人，我不给。”

纪云醒坐到手边的皮椅子上，修长的腿叠在一起：“722所有涉嫌人员明天送到市局门口换一个陆犹青。”

“不行。”

纪云醒看着陆犹青，造作出一副怫郁的声调，对电话那头的人说： “你怎么坐上局长这个位子的来着？”

接着是一阵沉默。

半晌，户局的声音再次从价格不菲的手机里传出：“明天上午十点，一个涉嫌七二二的人员都不能少。”

纪云醒应后愉快的挂了电话，看着陆犹青眼中的光一点点黯淡下来，给他的四肢捆上缧绁，示意其他人退出去。

屋内两人默然而对，纪云醒突然开口：“其实我之前就见过你。

“一八年的那场表彰大会我也在场，那个时候我就注意到你了。

“年轻，干净，从容，温润。意气风发的活在阳光下。

“你知道我那时候想干什么吗？

“把你狠狠压在身下，看你这干净的小嘴怎么叫床。”

“畜牲。”陆犹青四肢都被锁链牵制，只能从牙里挤出这两个字。

纪云醒起身向一旁的架子走去，从一个小罐子里拿出三颗药丸：“春.药。最新研发的，只需半粒就可让人变得极其淫.荡。陆警官试试？”

“滚！”陆犹青尝试着挣脱铁链，然而只是徒劳。

纪云醒捏着陆犹青的下巴，强硬的把整整三粒药喂进去。

他看着陆犹青的眼神从毅绝到迷乱，肌肤从苍白变成红嫩。

纪云醒拿出带绒毛的皮环，轻轻垫在陆犹青手腕脚踝和铁铐之间，指尖有意无意的划过细腻的肌肤，看着陆犹青白皙修长的脖颈不自主的微微颤抖。

纪云醒满意的看着自己的杰作，弯腰亲吻他的眼皮：“更色.情了。”

轻微的触感像一撮小闪电迅速刺激着陆犹青的四肢百骸，下身的反应颤巍巍的被纪云醒一下下的挑弄，另一只手慢慢解开他的衬衫，恶劣的擦过红珠。

陆犹青咬住下唇极力忍住呻吟，眼角被薄雾浸的潮红，却不知自己这副衣衫半解的样子更加诱人。

“陆警官果然是硬骨头。”纪云醒笑着起身，去架子上取了一管药膏和一根震动.棒，按下几个按钮把陆犹青的双腿分开，托起他的腰，将药膏一点点挤入粉嫩的后穴中。

两根手指缓缓插入，顺着药催出来的黏液在后穴放肆搅动，按到一点时看着陆犹青猛地绷紧的身体和泄出的呻吟声，心中涌起了某种快感。

纪云醒把手指抽出来，看着陆犹青湿漉漉的眼睛：“是陆警官天赋异禀，不用润滑液就出了这么多水。”

陆犹青乌黑的眼睛配上泛红的眼角，一张嘴便只能露出呻吟，蜷起膝盖想要阻止纪云醒的下一步侵入。

纪云醒的眼中闪动着欲火，没有任何前兆的将粗长骇人的震动棒插入翕合的后穴，顶到记忆中敏感点的位置，享受着陆犹青微微变了调子的呻吟。

骨节分明线条优美的手指按下遥控器的按钮，把陆犹青体内的震动.棒的幅度调到最大。

文/ 三千

（微博有后续）

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你喜欢我的文！点赞关注评论谢谢♡微博更新更快哈♡@三千有猫


End file.
